


Wedding Troubles

by hanjiseyepatch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, LeviHan AU Week, LeviHan Week, Other, Post-War, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjiseyepatch/pseuds/hanjiseyepatch
Summary: Hanji and Levi are preparing for their troublesome wedding. Levi is having trouble with his vows while Hanji isn't happy with her wedding dress.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Wedding Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitsutsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsutsuki/gifts).



> Special thanks to @heikousen for encouraging me to finish this fanfic! :) Also spoiler alert to people who don't read the manga. If you still insist on reading this, then please enjoy!

Levi Ackerman is seated on a chair at the balcony that overlooks the scenery in front of him. He was busy scribbling in a piece of paper and mumbling the words he had just written. Every now and then, he would sigh in frustration, curse under his breath and write again. Never in his life did he ever thought of him writing silly wedding vows, let alone to be married. 

"Tch. Why is this so damn difficult?! I really am shit with words," he hissed after crumpling another piece of paper filled with crossed out words and putting down the pen. He sighed in frustration and went inside to grab a cup of tea before returning to writing again in the study room. 

"Maybe I should just ask Armin or Jean for help. But that's gonna be fucking ridiculous of me," he stated while grabbing a new sheet of paper. He takes a sip of the black tea and reminisces a certain memory.

_Levi was having difficulty removing the bandages wrapped on his face when Hanji goes inside the room._

_"Levi, let me help." their fingertips brushing against each other as she gently took the end of the bandages from him and unwrapped it carefully._

_"Thanks," he muttered and silently watched a sleep-deprived and weary Hanji. He can tell how she's been feeling about all the chaos. Though still stressed and worried, she looked better now that they're in an unbelievable alliance with the Marleyans. Thankfully she was busy unwrapping the bandages that she didn't notice his stare. Levi was brought back to realitt when Hanji smiled once she took off all of the bandages._

_"The wounds are all healed up now," she handed him a mirror where it revealed a large slash scar on his face. His fingertips touch the scar but his expression was emotionless. There was a moment of silence as Hanji was calculating whether Levi will have a negative outburst seeing the huge scar. Once she was sure he wouldn't as she had hoped and expected, she smiles again and pats his shoulder._

_"You're all good now. Welcome back to the battlefield, Captain!"_

_Levi paused for a moment unsure of what reaction or words to say. He did feel himself tense a bit after feeling her hand on his shouder. She didn't thought he looked hideous. Levi met her gaze and was about to say something when they heard shouts from outside the ship. Hanji and Levi immediately run to the deck and they can tell from afar the devastating and gut-wrenching effect of the rumbling._

_Everywhere you look at is covered by blood. Dead bodies are everywhere, some deformed from being crushed and others buried by the remnants of infrastructures that once stood proudly before the disaster happened. From afar they can see Eren in his titan form together with the wall titans moving forward, ready to bring destruction to whatever or whoever is in their path._

_He glances at Hanji and for the first time, he saw pure fear in her face. Her face has turned pale as she looks at the horizon. But Hanji snapped out of it in an instant when the soldiers asked for her orders._

_"Commander! Your orders?" Jean asked._

_"Everyone prepare for battle! Ready your gears, weapons and thunder spears!" Hanji ordered as the soldiers obliged. The maneuver gears and snap blades were checked and installed. The thunder spears were being prepared too and Hanji was busy looking after the weapons when Levi ordered Connie to take over Hanji's duty for a bit. Hanji was confused but found herself being dragged by Levi to the side of the deck._

_"You better survive this war, Commander Four Eyes. We gotta talk about your idea of living together in the forest later," he spoke calmly but not meeting her eyes. He sure as hell felt his face turn red but composed himself. There was only an uncomfortable silence between the two until she spoke._

_"Levi." He met her bright gaze and was stunned seeing her smile and blush a little._

_"Yeah. We gotta survive this," she added before walking to get her weapons ready_. 

His reminiscing got interrupted hearing a carriage stop in front of the 2 storey house. Her footsteps can be heard as she ascends the stairs. Usually, Hanji would look for him and bother him from reading but Levi find it odd that she went to their bedroom first. For sure, something must have gone wrong. Was she not feeling well? Did she got hurt and needed rest? Awful thoughts rushed to his mind so he checked on her. 

Levi left the study room and went to their bedroom. He opens the door a little to find Hanji staring at herself in front of a full length mirror while dressed in a long, white, silky tube dress. Her shoulders were bare in it and the elaborate design of the dress made her look more graceful. His heart skipped a beat seeing such a marvelous sight but the expression on her face suggests otherwise that she wasn't happy nor satisfied about the dress. His face was red for a moment when he realized he's taking a peek at her.

"Has it finally crossed your mind that marrying me is the worst and dumbest idea, Four Eyes?" Levi asked arms folded while standing beside the door frame. Hanji spun around to face him, her face red. 

"Levi what the hell! No way I'm backing down!" Hanji exclaimed. "And you shouldn't see me in this! They said it's a bad omen!" she added, sitting on the bed but Levi rolled his eyes and sat next to her. 

"Since when did we believe in shitty bad omens?" Hanji was silent for a moment. She knew Levi's got a point. She never believed in any silly superstitious beliefs. Hell she's even known to provoke the elders by not following those beliefs. 

"What's troubling you? It's etched all over your face," Levi asked and took her head to rest on his shoulder. Hanji was silent for a moment before finally answering him. 

"You see, Mikasa and Gabi helped me pick this wedding dress. I really, really like it. I really do. But why do I not feel like I'm not my usual self when I wear it? It feels so odd. I don't feel confident walking on the aisle while my battle scars are exposed for everyone to look and laugh at later." Hanji groaned. 

"Sorry this is so stupid!"

Levi was silent for a moment, letting her rant while he plays with the loose strands of her hair. At the same time, he's also thinking what he should say to comfort her since he's not good with words.

"Ugh I wish I could just wear a suit and a tie for the wedding. We in the Survey Corps never even had separate uniforms for men amd women right?" Hanji continued. That's when Levi got an idea. He looks at her and thought about it for a moment.

"Hey Hanji. Do you not really like to wear a fancy dress?" he asks calmly whole looking at her in the eye and he can sense hesitancy towards the woman. 

"I never worn any girly outfits before so it makes me uncomfortable," said Hanji while covering one of the laceration scars on her forearm. 

"How about we both wear a suit and tie? Just pick a different color," he suggested. Hanji's eyes widened a bit considering his suggestion.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't care what other people will say. It's our day, not theirs," Levi embraced Hanji as they lay on the bed. Hanji smiled and embraced him back, letting him cuddle her. This is one of the rare side of Levi that she only knew now that they're engaged and living in the same house. 

They stayed like that for quite a while until Hanji realizes that Levi must have fallen asleep, evident to his soft breathing and peaceful expression. She figured he must have been tired all day. She slowly gets up from bed, careful not to wake him up especially since he's a very light sleeper. She silently took her regular clothes and steps out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom. Once she's changed, she sees the balcony door open and notices the crumpled pieces of paper there.

"That's unusual for a clean freak like him to leave crumpled papers," Hanji picks up one and straightens it so she can read whatever's written in it. Her face flushed red realizing he was attempting to write his wedding vows. 

"He must have been preparing for days after finding out I already composed mine," Hanji thought. A flashback distracted Hanji as she sat on the bench while holding the paper.

_It was after the war and there were so many casualties from both sides of the battlefield. As much as they strategically planned their formation and tactics, defeating Eren, the Jaegerists and the Wall titans seem like a one-sided challenge but in the end, they prevailed but with a tremendous amount of casualties. Hanji was limping thanks to getting blasted by a thunder spear on her left leg and was frantically scanning the survivors._

_"Where is he?" she mutters worriedly to herself as she slowly walks but got interrupted when a soldier near her screamed for medic. Knowing first aid, Hanji turned her attention and attended to the severely wounded soldier, not minding her own injury. Before she knew it, she had tended to dozens of soldiers but her mind still is distracted by one thing, Levi's whereabouts._

_"That should stop the bleeding until medical reinforcements arrive," Hanji said to an exhausted soldier who had his arm burned and almost cut off. She left the now stable soldier and walks off the streets filled with debris, ruins and casualties._

_She stopped walking when he sees a familiar short figure who is also frantically searching for her. A tear ran down her face as she goes straight towards him, ignoring the pain on her leg. Hell she would have ran towards him if it weren't for her injury. Seeing the state she's in, Levi was the one who ran to her._

_"Levi!" Hanji shouted when they reached each other. Before Levi could say anything, Hanji was in front of him, trying to restrain herself from crying._

_"Are you hurt? Any injuries? Do you need first aid?" she asked, worry evident on her face._

_"Just minor wounds. It can heal on its own–" Hearing that, Hanji smiled and hugged him tightly knowing she won't injure him further. Levi hugged her back too, his body relaxing onto her._

_"I thought I was gonna lose you too," Hanji mumbled and sobbed while tightening her arms around him. Levi froze, not knowing if he has what it takes to say the right words. He hesitantly pats Hanji's head before pulling away from the hug to face her. He felt a tingling sensation at his fingertips when he wipes her tears away. He won't admit it but it pained his heart seeing her cry._

_"Calm down Commander Four Eyes. You still have me. We...still have each other." It was unusual for Levi to do this but he held Hanji's trembling hands._

_"Besides, us abnormals need to stick together right? No way I'm leaving you alone to deal with the aftermath of this mess" Levi added, earning a chuckle from Hanji. It was an inside joke between them that they consider each other an abnormal. It would have been the perfect opportunity for them to confess their feelings for each other that they always set aside but Hanji almost lost her balance because of her leg injury. Alarmed, Levi carried her to safety and attended to her wounds, just like what she did to him before._

_They never spoke any romantic words but they know and understand fully well what each other wants to express. Later that year with the help of Jean, Armin and even Mikasa, Levi got the words out and proposed to Hanji._

A smile graced Hanji's blushing face remembering the post-war events that led to their engagement but was interrupted when she heard Levi's footsteps. 

"Oi. Don't read that crap," he said trying to hide his embarrassment while snatching and crumpling the paper again from Hanji. His soon-to-be wife laughed and hugged his arm. 

"Did you write that yourself?"

"Tch," Levi sighed in defeat and nodded. He knew he'll only prolong the agony if he denies it to Hanji 

"It doesn't sound like you."

"I know. I just don't want to mumble incomprehensible words at our wedding. Don't worry I'll ask for Armin or Jean's help so it wouldn't sound idiotic," Levi rolled his still sleepy eyes but Hanji shook her head to decline the idea. 

"I prefer your usual words! I don't care if you're shit with words so don't worry about it okay? That's part of you, Levi, and I love you for it," Hanji stated before kissing him on the cheek. 

"What? That's it?" 

"Well just one of the many reasons, Captain," Hanji laughed as he led her to the kitchen for dinner, both of their silly wedding troubles forgotten.

As the months passed by, the two war veterans finally got married on their wedding day. Hanji wore a light blue suit and tie and had her hair in a usual ponytail but was adorned by a simple veil while she carries a bouquet of flowers. Unlike any other brides, she didn't walk slowly down the aisle; she ran towards him arms. And Levi, unlike any other groom, didn't say any romantic and unrealistic words. He spoke his self-made vows that only Hanji can decipher. Meanwhile, Hanji's vows would have been short and concise if it weren't for the inside jokes that only the Survey Corps can understand. In the eyes of other people, everything was so weird and very out of place, but to Hanji, Levi and the rest of the Survey Corps, it was perfect the way it is. 

* * *

_“Hanji Zoë, I didn't like how filthy, loud and annoying you were but as we fought titans, tortured enemies and worked all day and night, I just learned to deal with it. It's true that we're two completely different people who endured so much hell from this shitty world and somehow we found a home in each other's company. I'm ready to spend my days dealing with your shenanigans if that means I got to see that stupid face and hear that annoying laughter every single day.”_ — An excerpt from Levi's wedding vow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I'm so sorry if the half part seems a bit rushed as I want to finish this before the next chapter comes out but I did my best. Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm open for suggestions too :)


End file.
